1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap for a cosmetic bottle. In particular, the present invention relates to a cap for a cosmetic bottle, in which a consumer can personally adjust an amount of a solution contained in the cosmetic bottle to a necessary extent and can use only the required amount of the solution according to the necessary extent.
In addition, when a cap is coupled with the cosmetic bottle so that the cosmetic bottle is closed, a button member is hidden, so that a fine outer appearance of the cosmetic bottle is formed. When the cosmetic bottle is open, the button member appears while the pipette is sucking the cosmetic solution.
In addition, according to the cap of the cosmetic bottle of the present invention, a user can personally adjust and set a required amount of cosmetics to be once-used, thereby minimizing the waste of a surplus cosmetic solution occurring as amounts of cosmetics to be used once are different according to users.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, women wear makeup so that their faces are shown gorgeously and beautifully.
Cosmetics may be classified into basic cosmetics, makeup cosmetics, cosmetics for hair, fragrances, and functional cosmetics. The cosmetics are classified into cream type cosmetics, powder type cosmetics, or liquid-phase type cosmetics according to the states thereof, and stored in vessels suitable for the state of thereof.
The cosmetic vessel receives basic cosmetics, makeup cosmetics, or functional cosmetics so that a consumer can conveniently use the cosmetics.
In general, the basic cosmetics are received in a basic vessel having a narrow or wide entrance. In contrast, since the functional cosmetics are extremely slightly used and high-priced, the vessel of the function cosmetics is made a great difference from a typical cosmetic vessel in terms of the cap structure as well as the directions for the cosmetic vessel so that the functionality of the function cosmetics can be ensured.
In other words, most function cosmetics such as an eye cream are received in a vessel having the form of an extruded tube. The cosmetic vessel having the form of the extruded tube does not require the fine adjustment in the amount of cosmetics to be used. In addition, since the cosmetics received in the cosmetic vessel having the form of the extruded tube are low-priced products, a user may not be greatly careful in relation to the used amount of cosmetics. Accordingly, even if the cosmetics are received in the extruded tube, a great influence is not exerted on marketing and public relations.
In other words, when the functional cosmetics received in the extruded tube are almost consumed, the extrusion pressure of the extruded tube is greatly reduced. Accordingly, even if a user discards the extruded tube having extra cosmetics, the user is not reluctant to discard the extruded tube having extra cosmetics.
In addition, after most cosmetics received in the extruded tube have been primarily discharged on a hand of a user, the cosmetics are secondarily applied to the hand or a body part of the user. Accordingly, the user is not greatly reluctant to waste the slight amount of cosmetics that may occur according to the used amount and the directions for the cosmetics as described above.
However, functional cosmetics are produced and sold at a high price. Accordingly, if a user does not directly apply the functional cosmetics to a target, but applies the functional cosmetics to the target after applying primarily the cosmetics to the hand of the user, since most functional products have volatility, the function cosmetics may be wasted from the time point at which the user applies the cosmetics to the hand of the user. Accordingly, it is natural that the consumer using the high-priced product seriously thinks the problems related to the functional cosmetics.
Therefore, in order to solve the above problem, according to the related art, in the case of high-priced cosmetics, especially, cosmetics having the form of a solution or liquid-phase cosmetics, a pipette separately provided from the cosmetic vessel or a pipette integrally formed with the cosmetic vessel is provided, so that only the required amount of cosmetics can be directly applied to a target through the pipette.
However, according to the enhanced method of the related art, in order to use the solution received in the cosmetic vessel, a consumer personally carries out a pumping operation to press a press member to use the solution received in the cosmetic vessel. Accordingly, since a slight amount of solution or a great amount of solution may be introduced into the pipette, another cosmetic waste problem may occur.
In addition, the amount of cosmetics sucked into the pipette may be varied according to the method of using the cosmetics, the taste, or the habit of the user using the high-priced cosmetics.
In other words, on the assumption that an amount of cosmetics once sucked into the pipette is 1, the amount of cosmetics used by a predetermined consumer may be 1, the amount of cosmetics used by another consumer may be ½, and the amount of cosmetics used by still another consumer may be ⅓. Accordingly, a consumer using cosmetics having an amount less than 1 unintentionally may use cosmetics remaining in the pipette. Accordingly, the consumer may regard the unexpected use of the cosmetics as the waste of the cosmetics.